Stuck in the 22nd Century
by Karyn Phantom
Summary: With no memory of how she got there Karyn walks around London. What happens when she meets someone she thought only existed in books?


**I do not own Danny Phantom or Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century. I only own my OC Karyn.**

**Karyn's P.O.V**

Why am I in London? I asked myself as I stared up at Big Ben. 'Why am I here? And When am I?' cars flew over my head, if Tucker was here he would be like a little kid in a candy store. 'Focus Karyn, try to remember.' but I couldn't. I just couldn't remember. I lowered my head and begun to walk down an alley way. Tears ran down my cheek, I just wanted to go home. "FREZZE FENWICK!" I looked up seeing a blue skinned guy run towards me. He pulled out what looked like a gun, he then grabbed me and used me as a human shield. "Let the girl go Fenwick." I looked in front of me to see three people, two men in clothes that looked like they were from the 19th century or something, the other was a woman in what I assume to be a police officers uniform, besides she was wearing a badge on a piece of material around her neck. "You let me go, I'll let her go Inspector." He said with a French accent, it didn't help that his breath stunk. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the gut, he let me go but I then kick the gun out of his hand. It flew through the air and landed in front of the Inspector. I then kick the guy in the, well do I really have to say. As he fell to the ground the others came over to me and the Inspector cuffed him. "Your under arrest Fenwick." I let out a sigh, I have no idea who this blue guy is but he was no ghost. "Are you okay my dear?" The guy wearing a monocle asked. I just nodded. The other guy placed his hand on my shoulder. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Karyn." I replied, I wasn't just about to tell strangers my last name even if they were with an officer. My eyes suddenly started to lose focus, I knew what was happening. I hadn't eaten in a long time and I had used the last of my strength fight that creep. Darkness had engulfed my eyes, I could feel myself fall forward. My necklace hit something metallic, and that was the last thing I heard.

…..

Karyn could hear someone talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She opened her eyes and sat up. "My head." she moaned, looking around the room she begun to figure where she was. "Why is it always a hospital?" she was stating to get tired of always waking up in a hospital every time she fainted. "_You need to be more careful Karyn._" Her ghost half Hikari said with worry. "Look whose talking, your the one who fought that blue guy." Karyn whispered, she didn't what to be deemed crazy for talking to herself. Hikari manifested beside her, though she could only be seen by Karyn. "_Well yeah, to protect you. If anything happens to you he will be one step closer to this world._"

Karyn sighed and nodded. "I know, you fear him too huh?" "_Duh._" Karyn rolled her eyes, she knew Hikari would say that. "Using my words against me huh Hikari?" "_Well I am you after all._" Karyn let out a small laugh. She notice the door opening and Hikari disappeared. "Your awake." It was the Inspector from earlier. "How are you feeling?" she sat on the end of Karyn's bed as the two men also came in. "Fine, and this might sound weird but what year is it?"

"It's 2103. Why is that?" Karyn's face went pale, she withdrew into her self. "Ninety-nine years." Was the last thing she said before she started to cry her eyes out. Even Hikari was speechless. "Lestrade I think we should let her be for the time being." Karyn kept her head down but she could feel their eyes. She heard the door close and saw they were gone. "Ninety-nine years, you know what this means Hikari." "_Yeah, every one we knew and loved are gone. That and we're a hundred and thirteen years old._" "I don't care how old it makes us. Our family and friends are dead!" Karyn yelled at her.

"_Then lets try to get to our time._" Hikari said with a cheerful smile on her face. "How? If we go to Master Clockwork we'll have to wear the medallions." "_Point taken. We don't even know why we are here._" "You mean you don't remember either?" "_Like I said earlier, I am you. If you don't know, I don't know._" Karyn laid down and rolled onto her right side. "Do you think we'll ever get home?" Karyn asked with a soft voice. "_Well, I think we'll eventually find a way back to our own time._" Karyn started to go to sleep. Hikari looked out the window and up at the moon. "_We'll get back. Hopefully._"

….

**And thus ends Chapter 1 of Stuck in the 22****nd**** century. **


End file.
